


Our Song, Our past, Our Future

by Otenggineng



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anime: The iDOLM@STER SideM, Anniversary, Fluff, Gen, Idols, Music, Post-High School, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otenggineng/pseuds/Otenggineng
Summary: Inspired by SideM fifth anniversaryIt's been five years. No one really expect it. Five years since they walked together in the glorious roadHayato, feeling that HighXJoker needed another reunion after two years decided to arrange an reunion that is sure to bring a smile to his friends faces(I'm bad at summaries)
Kudos: 5





	Our Song, Our past, Our Future

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I was just thinking that how old they characters would be if they followed the timeline(bcs bruh, They didn't age even after five years). And somehow this fict came to my head and I decided to wrote it
> 
> If I did the math correctly;  
Hayato and Natsuki are 22,Jun and Shiki are 21,and Haruna is 23
> 
> I'm to lazy to checked if there's any mistakes so yeah, sorry for any errors. Grammar errors are included since I do not talk with english on daily basis
> 
> So yeah, enjoy

Hayato scrolled his phone that is previously left charged. There isn't any purpose, really. He just need something to do. Grabbing some take-outs probably a good idea. But Remembering that he needs to played a role in an ongoing action drama make him think twice, he need to keep his body in shape for that  
Having nothing to do, the green haired man sighed and tossed his phone back to the table. Gazing at the ceiling where a large poster is being hanged

"Five years huh.. "

The poster is from five years ago. Right when they decided to step into idolhood

"Let's make HighXJoker famous! "  
"I'm counting on you, leader"  
"This is gonna be mega fun!! "

Those words echoed through Hayato's mind. Not noticing how he laugh remembering those memories. Speaking of which, they haven't really met each other, well at least they haven't met each other casually for a while  
They met at work, but they're now also busy with their solo work. So if they meet they would probably exchanged a few hello or how are you. And aside idol work, They still have other businesses. Natsuki and Jun needs to go to college while Haruna is still doing his part time jobs. Shiki seemed off but his schedule is usually packed  
If he remembered correctly, the last time they hang out was probably two years ago. Haruna invited them to eat at his place, as well as celebrating that he finally manages to buy an apartment for his mother and himself

Suddenly, an idea popped in Hayato's head. He immediately snatch his phone and began scrolling through his contacts

"Hey, Producer-san. I need a favor"

"Heh? Really?! Thanks! "

Hayato cut the call shortly after, before opening the group chat

"Hey, guys. Meet me at lunch at the train station on Saturday. Don't forget to bring " Yours" Kay? "

He then grabbed his coat and his disguise glasses, and step outside somewhere

-skip-

When Hayato stepped outside the station, he immediately beamed as he saw three familiar faces. Smiling and waving under the ray of sun  
"Hayato-chi!!!! "  
Shiki is the first one to called out. He immediately hug Hayato and twirled him in air  
"Shiki-kun, we're in public"  
Jun muttered, and luckily Shiki understand and puts Hayato down. Besides, it will be a problem if the fans saw them. He just noticed how Shiki has gotten taller. Or it's just him getting shorter. Well, at least Jun is still shorter than him  
"Where's Natsuki?"  
Hayato asked. Not seeing the silver haired every where  
"He needs to pick up his sister from school first. But no prob, he'll arrive shortlyyyy ah, there he is! "  
Haruna answered as he pointed to a car parked near them. All four of them immediately rush to the said car  
"Natsuki-chi!! "  
Shiki shouted as he hug Natsuki. Hayato is surprised that Shiki needs to stand on his toes to hug Natsuki. Maybe he is taller than Haruna now

"So, shall we get going? I'll drive"  
Haruna said while putting their stuff into the trunk  
"Wait, you know how to drive? "  
Jun asked in disbelief  
"Hell, duh. I even practiced using Natsuki's car"  
Haruna answered with a smug face of victory  
"Yes, and you smash my car into a tree"  
Natsuki commented. Making all of them burst into laughter. Hayato is glad that Natsuki has changed his way of speaking. Back then it was tiring to wait for him to finish his words

"Wait, when do you guys met each other? "  
Jun asked when they're already in the car. For some reason Natsuki decides to let Haruna drive  
"Um,well remember how I went drinking with Watanabe-san, Yamashita-sensei, Shingen-san, Hazama-sensei and Kuzunoha-san? You know, when I just became 20.Watanabe-san said that he wanted to learn how to drive and thinking of using Ijuuin-san's car, of course he is drunk when he said that but me, being also drunk took interest in it and decides to learn how to drive"  
Haruna explained while turning on the radio

"But Natsuki didn't even own a car back then"  
Jun said,still doesn't believe that Haruna is able to drive. Hayato only nodded. Natsuki is only 19 at the time, there's no way he'll buy a car  
"Well, I tried to ask Ijuuin-san for his car, but he of course doesn't let me. So I just wait if any of the others owned a car. And when I heard Natsuki's bought a car, I immediately asked him. So we tried to find time and we've start practicing"  
Haruna answered, tapping his fingers at the steering wheel to the song played on the radio  
"And that is when you smashed my car into a tree"  
Natsuki added from the passenger seat while his eyes are glued to his phone, possibly seeing his schedule for tomorrow  
"God can we please stop talking about it? At least I payed for the maintenance"  
Haruna scoffed, feeling embarrassed. Natsuki only rolled his eyes

"Where are we actually going? "  
Shiki asked, and Hayato snapped. He forgot to tell them where. He leaned into Haruna's ear from the backseat and whispered the place. Haruna's eyes widened  
"That's a good idea! "  
Haruna beamed and immediately stepped on the gas pedal  
"Hang on boys! "  
He yelled as he drive at the speed approximately reached 50km/hour

"Holy shit Haruna calm down! "  
Jun freaking out at the backseat, clutching onto his seatbelt as if it's the only way to safety. While Shiki just having fun. Hayato could only sat quiet, hoping that Haruna doesn't crashes into a tree again

But thankly,it seems that Haruna is a careful driver. They arrived shortly after, with no injuries and no scratches on the car  
"Why are we here? We've already graduated"  
Shiki asked as he gaze outside the window. It's their old high school. The start of their journey. Natsuki only shrugged  
"Alright, let's go! "  
Hayato announced as he clicked the door open, before trotting to the trunk and pulled out the stuff inside. Shiki's Amp and Mic, Natsuki's bass, Jun's keyboard, Haruna's drum set and his own guitar. He then handle them to their owners

"Come on. Don't worry I've already got the permission"  
Hayato said as he unlocked the gate and lead his friends inside the building. The school doesn't really changed that much. They walked through the hallways and classrooms  
"Hey, do you remember when Haruna tripped at the science lab because a rat suddenly came inside? "  
Natsuki spoke up, remembering one of the events that happened  
"Why me??? You've bullied me enough todayyyy"  
Haruna whined. It seems that Natsuki now enjoyed teasing the older. Once they reached their designation floor, Hayato opened the door to a room. 

The sense of nostalgia hitted immediately

"It's still the same from how we left it"  
Jun murmured as he saw the writing on the board

"Happy Mega Graduation! (I finally graduated! -Haruna) "

And a small "Shiki will be graduating next year! " Written under it

It's from four years ago. When they graduated high school. Shiki, being a year older, needs to wait the following year  
"I guess noone really used this room"  
Shiki commented as he saw the old amp at the corner  
"Probably because this is our legacy and they don't want to ruin it"  
Haruna said. Beside, this is the room where everything started

"Say, what are we doing actually? "  
Natsuki asked, Examining some old notebooks of their stage ideas. Even the ones with fireworks and opened stage is still well preserved  
"Oh, right. You see-"  
Hayato said as he pulled out his guitar, swinging it into his shoulder  
"We haven't really spend some time together. So I guess this will be the perfect way"  
He continued , and then smiled softly

"Let's play again, like how we used to do"

The other four blinked, surprised by the sudden outcome. Then, Shiki burst out  
"That's a Mega amazing idea! Come on! Let's do it!! "  
He beamed as he plucked the Amplifier to the nearby electric plugs, and plugs in his microphone  
"Let's get this show on the road! "

Haruna nodded Virgously and immediately assembled his drum set. While Natsuki gave off a smile  
Jun only sighed but decide to tag along.   
"What song should we play? "  
Jun asked. Making sure that his keyboard is tuned. Everyone kept silent, and then Natsuki spoke up  
"What about... Joker/Almighty? "  
He asked, sounds unsure though   
"Yeah.Lets go with it. Besides it is the ' Mega new song' that Shiki accidentally tell everyone"  
Haruna said, glaring at Shiki who only gave a pout  
"And it's also about having fun! "  
He added  
"Okay then! In my command. One, two, th-"

"Wait! I have an idea! "  
Shiki said suddenly. He shuffled inside his bag and pulled out a filming camera and it's stand. He immediately assemble it, pushing the record button and shuffled to his position

"To HighXJoker Mega amazing fifth year! "  
He yelled enthusiastically. With the others following with a yell  
"Alright, lead us. Leader! "  
Haruna shouted as he twirled his drumsticks between his fingers  
"Alright! In one, two, one two three! "

'Oh yeah. Oh yeah'

"Here we go! "

As they strummed their instruments, a rush of emotion rushed inside their bodies. Such a warm feeling

'It's after school magic time!  
Where infinite treasure is born!  
There's no need to say such trivial things, right~'

They smiled, hands keep working the beat and the rhythm. Shiki even took his rattles and smack it along the beat

'The best moments (Wo Wow)  
Let's make them together! (Wo Wow)  
Don't slump unknowingly!  
(Let's destroy these kinds of things!)'

As their voice combined. A warm feelings spreaded. The atmosphere is fun yet colorful. Remembering those times is sure is a great time

-Skip-

"God, I'm spent! "  
Haruna stretched as he finished packed the last of his drum set. They eventually played five songs non-stop. It's probably the adrenaline rush  
"We should be going. The sun is setting"  
Jun noted as the sun slowly turned a vivid red  
"Come on, I'll drop you off. And I'm the one driving"  
Natsuki said

"Hey, we should do this again! "  
"What about doing it at someone's house? "  
"Let's just do this at a karaoke! "  
"Maybe a side show concert would be great"  
"Guys, let's just focused on idoling okay? "

**Author's Note:**

> Soo that's it folks
> 
> Yeah, it's cringy alright
> 
> Sorry for this, I've tried my best //bows//


End file.
